


Blessed are the Dead

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Fluff, High School AU, M/M, Murder, Mystery, Smut, Solving crimes, Teen Wolf, preachers son!stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 17:29:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek Hale has spent the last year and a half pining over quirky preacher's son Stiles Stilinski, and when the two pair up for their final literature project, everything seems to be smooth sailing to a true high school romance. But when a body is found in the gymnasium, a new side to Stiles appears; Detective Inspector. Derek and his schoolmates get dragged into a network of murders and lies, all while preparing for the school dance and finals week. Stiles and Derek find themselves in the center of something greater than they could have ever imagined, and their bonds are tested when the trail of blood leads to the one place they could have never expected . . . In between the pews of Beacon Hills Catholic Church.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blessed are the Dead

"Derek Hale."

Snapped back into reality at the sound of his own name, the teenager looked up from his literature textbook. Mr. Harris, known throughout the school as the cruelest teacher a student could ever get, was staring him down. 

"Glad you could join us. Did you decide on your partner for the final project?"

Usually tumultuous with private thoughts and ideas, Derek's mind fell into a sort of flatline. A sound between a sigh, a groan, and the vocalization of a question mark came from his throat, causing his teacher to roll his eyes. 

"I'll partner with Scott?"

"Mr. McCall is already paired with Mr. Lahey."

Now he was starting to sweat. Painting a look of disappointment on his face, he turned to glare at Scott and Isaac. Both winced, but didn't look as sorry as Derek would have liked. Well shit.

"Mr. Hale, you have five seconds to choose a partner before you will be forced to complete this assignment all on your lonesome. 5 . . . "

_Look at those assholes, sitting tight as peas in a pod._

" . . . 4 . . . "

_Does anyone even use that expression anymore? Peas in a pod?_

" . . . 3 . . . "

_Think, think, THINK._

" . . . 2 . . . "

_Prepare to fail this class, dumbass._

"I'll be partners with him, Mr. Harris."

Every head in the class turned as usually-silent pastor's son Stiles Stilinski flushed bright crimson. 

"What?" Derek blurted, then turned an equally embarrassing color. 

"I'll be your partner." Though soft, Stiles's voice was surprisingly steady and slightly forceful. Derek's heart pounded in his chest as he picked up his backpack and took the empty seat next to the boy who had just saved his junior year. The two shared a quick smile, but Derek couldn't hold his gaze.

It was the classic high school love story; a jock and a nerd, one pining for the other. Except in this case, the roles were flipped––Derek, king of the school, had been in love with quirky Stiles for a solid year and a half. It all started with a chance encounter back in middle school, when Derek's parents had been killed in a car crash. Pastor Stilinski had prayed at the service, even though neither of the Hales had been particularly religious. Stiles, dressed in a somber black suit, approached Derek with no sense of pity. 

_"Why are you crying?" He had asked, dead serious. Derek, wiping his nose across his sleeve, didn't look up. Hiding in the back of the room wasn't proving as effective as he had hoped._

_"They'll never see another sunset," he answered after a while, seeing the kid wasn't going to leave. Stiles took the seat next to him. "They used to sit outside and watch it, every night, without fail. And now they'll never see one ever again."_

_"That's odd."_

_Derek looked up._

_"You're the first person I've talked to today that wasn't crying for themselves."_

_Sitting up straighter, Derek took a closer look at the boy sitting next to him. His hair was buzzed close to his head, but looked incredibly soft, as did his overly-long eyelashes. Large freckles spattered his right cheek and down his neck, but they didn't take away from the sincerity in his face. The openness and honesty._

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Well," Stiles mused, tucking his legs into a cross, "everyone has said something along the lines of 'I'll never see them again,' or, 'We'll never do this certain thing again.' You talked about them. About what they'll never do together again. You're not crying for your personal loss, you're thinking all about them. Which is rare."_

_"Stiles?" Both boys raised their eyes to see Pastor Stilinski smiling down at them. "It's time to go. Derek, If you need anything, just give me a call. We will all be praying for you." Stiles stood, but Derek's hand shot out and grabbed his pant leg._

_"Thank you," he whispered. Stiles, looking too old for his 12 years, nodded solemnly and followed his father out the door. Derek had spent the next month thinking about those caramel-brown eyes._

"––the next few weeks. Here's my number if you need anything." Derek, blinking, took the paper out of Stiles's long fingers. Everyone in the room was filing out the door. Had the bell rung already? He quickly scribbled down his own number and handed it over.

"U-Uh yeah, of course, I'll just text you later, for . . . For work stuff. Or text me, or whatever."

Stiles glanced down at his sneakers, smiled shyly, and slipped out the door. Derek, feeling like an idiot, tripped over the lap bench. 

~

"You're in _what?"_ Scott wheezed, leaning over the lunch table to better glare at his friend.

"Shh, shhh. Love, Scott. I'm in love with the pastor's son."

"Well shit. Doesn't that mean you can't see him naked?" Isaac asked, eloquent as usual.

"I don't know. I'm pretty sure he doesn't have any interest in guys anyway. He is a pastor's son, and gays aren't really accepted in the churches."

A moment of thoughtful silence passed over the table, broken only by the buzzing of Derek's phone. Unknown number? Opening the message, the color drained out of his face.

**You guys are kind of loud. And my dad doesn't know everything about me.**

Raising his gaze, he caught Stiles's stare from the next table over. The teen, sitting alone with a book, smiled evilly. There was a look in his eyes Derek hadn't seen before. It was . . . Arousing. 

"Well mark you down as scared _and_ horny," Isaac muttered, eliciting a chuckle from Scott. But Derek's thoughts were miles away. 

What else didn't he know about Stiles Stilinski?


End file.
